The World Needs the League
by idkaname
Summary: This is what happenes when yougive two authors a wonderful movie, a cliffhanger, and no sequel. So as you can probably tell, this is our sequel to LXG. Takes place a year after the movie end. Discontinued


"All ahead stop!" shouted the blue and silver clad captain.

Sure enough, the ship came to a lurching stop in front of the deck of the Kenyan town. The passengers of sorts bustled about to help open the doors and lower the gang-planks.

"That was fast: Salvador to Kenya in a week. But, uh, Nemo, why are we in Kenya? We weren't called to come, we didn't vote, and there aren't any things worth steeling." Asked a floating briefcase that was hastily applying white make-up to a previously invisible face and hands.

"Skinner, you don't remember, do you? And put some close on while you're at it." said a woman as she walked down the narrow metal walkway inside the ship. A slightly jittery man walked a few paces behind her.

The white hands shrugged and pulled a black jacket out of the briefcase.

The people filed out of the ship solemnly, with the exception of the painted _and_ coated Skinner. They all walked through the tall savannah grass that secretly held something very dear to the group of travelers. After a few minutes, a gated clearing full of crosses loomed out of the grass. Some of the crosses were big, some small, some were wood, some metal. They came to a stop and formed a crescent around a two-foot, white-washed cross marked 'A. Quartermain.'

A slightly scruffy American with unruly blond hair knelt down next to the mound of dirt. "Hello sir, it's me, Tom. You've got to remember the American spy who couldn't shoot anything, even with two guns, Tom Sawyer." he laughed. "I see you've gone hunting in your grave; the guns gone." He patted where the Westminster was laid to rest with his friend last year.

Next, the skittish man took his turn to talk to the cross. "Hello, Mr. Quartermain. It's Dr. Jekyll, with a few messages from Mr. Hyde. We both miss you very dearly. As for the ape that I mentioned earlier, he has only been let out in times of great need. I hope you're enjoying yourself, where ever you are." he fumbled with his pocket watch before he lightly touched his hand to the cross.

The woman walked up behind him and put her gloved hand on his shoulder as he retreated to the line of sullen comrades. She un-wrapped the red lace scarf from her neck and tied it around the cross. "Well, hello Allen. If you can hear any of us, it'll probably be me; since as far as being alive is concerned, we're the closest." she began to sob. "It's obviously little Mrs. Mina Harker. 'Vampire lady' you used to call me. But I hold no grudges or ill feelings for that or anything else." she blew the grave a kiss as she went to stand by Sawyer. As soon as she reached him, she began sobbing into his shoulder as he held her close to his side.

Skinner came up next, a small smirk playing across his face. "Hello there, sir. I, your dear old comrade Rodney Skinner, am happy to report that I haven't stolen anything since we last spoke. Unless you count the hearts of many wenches around the world…" he beamed at himself, showing how much of an accomplishment this was for him.

"Skinner!" the whole group seemed to shout at once.

"Sorry guys, sir. I was just being my usual misbehaving self that you so frequently kicked out of your quarters on the ship. Those quarters, might I add, have not been touched in a year. It's like we're waiting for you to somehow meet us at the next port we stop in and want to know when dinner will be served so you can have it sent to your cabin, like you always did. Well, I had probably let Nemo speak to you; before he gets his turban in a twist." Skinner smirked again as he ran to the other end of the line of people from Nemo. All he did was postpone the inevitable until they were on the ship; which was Nemo's ship to begin with.

"Hello Allen. My goddess has told me nothing of your journey into the world of the spirits, so I hope it was well. Our friends and I have been traveling the world, being the League that you would have wanted us to be. All of us, including myself, have missed you dearly over the past year. And we all agree that any of us, even Skinner, would gladly take your place where you lay now." he patted the mound before he turned to leave with his companions the way they had came.

But a deep, scratchy voice lightheartedly laughing broke their sobbing silence as they walked. "I hope you haven't been talking to that empty mound of dirt for very long."


End file.
